Inexistente
by Nieves JS
Summary: Todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor puede llegar a desaparecer. Taiora.


No tengo perdón.

He estado desaparecida por un largo mes y unos cuantos días, aunque sentí que fue mucho más tiempo, en serio. Bueno, al fin pude liberarme un poco de la presión que el colegio tenía sobre mí ya que los exámenes, por ahora, acabaron y los proyectos están por terminar.

Yendo al punto de porqué escribo este one-shot muy diferente a los demás, me refiero a la pareja en sí, es un regalo para mi betita, que siempre me apoya, por sus 10 años en esta maravillosa pagina **¡FELICIDADES, SHADOWLIGHTS!**

Espero que te guste este regalo y espero haber plasmado bien las parejas y hermandades para ti, Li-chan.

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Inexistente**

* * *

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no existe? —me preguntó ella mientras se retiraba del salón.

Me quedé inmóvil y anonadado por la pregunta. Mis oídos escucharon los zapatos resonar contra las baldosas. La desesperación de cada estudiante por salir del aula para llegar a sus casas a comer, se reconocía sin tener que verlo con mis propios ojos. Los gritos del profesor intentando que salgan ordenados y sin golpearse, irritaban mis oídos como un simple limón cuando toca la más débil herida producida por una hoja de papel.

Inmóvil y anonadado, como dije anteriormente, mi mente creó millones de escenarios con aquella pregunta y, por supuesto, con ella.

Cuando recuperé el estado "normal" que debía de tener, me di cuenta que ya no había nadie en el salón. Aquellos ruidos, molestos en verdad, se habían esfumado por completo. Negué con mi cabeza varias veces para sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente y me dirigí hacía el pasillo, donde me encontré con mi rubio amigo.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —me preguntó fastidiado.

Si lo veía detenidamente, notaba que estaba preocupado. Preocupado por mí, cosa que, últimamente, detesto. No porque la preocupación venga de él, no. Detesto que se preocupen por cosas sin sentido alguno, por ejemplo, no salir temprano de clases.

—Solo estaba esperando que el alboroto termine para salir más relajado…

—Sí, claro… —me miró con cierto sarcasmo.

Rodé mis ojos y luego sonreí de costado.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurado? —le pregunté pícaramente.

No era que no esperase el carmesí que empezó a formarse en sus pálidas mejillas. Estaba claro que algo pasaba. Y tenía que ver con cierta reunión que me enteré por parte de Takeru.

—P-por nada… ¿q-qué te hace pensar que estoy apurado? —tartamudeó.

Una carcajada salió de mis labios al notar su nerviosismo. A veces, aunque no lo parezca y sea poco común en él, ya que es un lobo solitario que… mejor me callo. Puede ser muy penoso en ciertas situaciones, más si se trataba de ella. No mi ella, sino la ella de él.

—Yamato… es tu madre, tampoco tienes que estar así —le sonreí con seguridad mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro.

—¿Có-cómo es qué…?

—Takeru me lo contó… en realidad se lo contó a Hikari y yo espié la conversación que mi hermana y el tuyo tenían por mensaje…

—Antes de regañarte por lo mío, ¿leíste los mensajes de tu hermana? —preguntó confundido él.

—Claro que no…

—¿Entonces? —se cruzó de brazos mirándome con una ceja levantada.

—Ya que… solo quería ver la hora y se lo quité de las manos cuando justo, por una tonta casualidad de la vida, estaban hablando… —despeiné mis cabellos nervioso.

Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Yamato para luego mirarme con mala cara.

—No te regañaré porque noto que alguien está desconcertado por cierta persona…

—¡Ah…! —fue lo único que dije viendo cómo él comenzaba a caminar.

Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. El camino fue puro silencio incómodo en donde ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Seguramente él esté pensando en la cena que tendrá junto a su madre en unos momentos mientras yo… sigo repasando aquella pregunta en mi mente…

 _«¿Alguna vez has pensado que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no existe?...»_

Luego de haberme despedido de Yamato y darle los éxitos con su madre, que por cierto no necesita porque sé que le irá bien, entré a mi residencia. Los zapatos rosados de mi hermana se encontraban en la entrada junto a unos anaranjados que reconozco desde hace ocho meses, donde su relación con mi hermanita menor empezó.

—¡Hikari, llegué! —grité esperando alguna respuesta.

—¡En la cocina, hermano!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirigí a dicha habitación donde la encontré a ella junto a él. Los dos bebiendo té junto a unas galletas. Mi estómago rugió por dentro rogándome devorar alguno de aquellos bocadillos. Me acerqué al demonio, como le digo yo pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que lo quiero, y robé de su mano una galleta de chocolate.

—¡Oye! Eso es cruel, injusto… y cruel —se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Acéptalo. Te tendrás que ir acostumbrando. Ya es la cuarta vez en la semana que repito lo mismo, Daisuke —me reí, saboreando la galleta entre mis manos.

La risa de mi hermana no fue más para decirme a mí mismo que había logrado mi cometido que todo hermano mayor se propone: hacerla reír al menos una vez al día, aunque sea poco para mi gusto.

—Taichi… no seas malo con él —sonrió mi hermana mientras llevaba un dedo en su mejilla haciéndola ver más tierna de lo que ya es.

—Está bien, está bien… —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición— pero mira que lo trato bien, que si no lo mataría sin cuestionármelo.

—¡Taichi! —infló sus mejillas provocando que se sonroje y que, nuevamente, se vea más tierna.

Me acerqué a ella y le apreté las mejillas.

—Te voy a castigar cada vez que seas tierna y eso sería de por vida, eh… —reí.

Observé cómo sus ojos rubíes se clavaban en mi mirada chocolate. Aquella mirada llena de luz sagrada provocaba que las comisuras de mis labios se curven formando una sonrisa. Ella ladeando la cabeza levemente mientras me miraba indicándome que, aquella risa que había dejado que salgan y escapen de mis labios junto al "cruel" castigo que le daría, le había agradado porque, yo sé, que ella sabe que no hablo en serio, que jamás podría castigarla o regañarla por algo ni por ser, excesivamente, tierna.

—No quiero interrumpir un momento tan armonioso como su gran hermandad, donde parezco un espectador que está tentado a llamar a su hermana para que luego me regañe, diciendo que estoy interrumpiendo sus clases de Kendo con Iori que, por cierto, está más enamorada que cuando solía ser una _fangirl_ de Yamato pero, quiero recibir amor Yagami… —interrumpió Daisuke mientras abrazaba a mi hermana por detrás haciendo que mi ojo titile queriendo agarrar a mi buen cuñado del cuello.

—Daisuke… —se sonrojó Hikari.

Suspiré y les sonreí a los dos al verlos tan enamorados el uno del otro. Me recordaba la relación que tenía con cierta persona que hoy me dejó desconcertado con una pregunta que hacía que mi cabeza dé vueltas alrededor de una cuadra sin fin.

—¿Estás bien…? —me preguntó Hikari mirándome con preocupación.

Le sonreí y le besé la frente.

—Estoy bien —dirigí una mirada a Daisuke con advertencia, solo para asustarlo un poco—. Iré a recostarme un rato, ha sido un día muy pesado…

Sin esperar una palabra de los dos tortolitos, me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio donde me lancé contra el colchón. Sentí como las sabanas se arrugaban al contacto conmigo, haciendo que parezca una desordenada cama.

De pronto, la pregunta vino a mi mente de nuevo.

 _«¿Alguna vez has pensado que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no existe?...»_

Hice un movimiento negativo con mi cabeza para esfumar aquella pregunta de mi mente. Me senté a la orilla de mi cama y saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo. Marqué un número que sabía de memoria.

—Contesta, por favor… —murmuré.

La maquina contestadora provocó un inmenso deseo de arrojar el móvil por la ventana. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer al colchón nuevamente. Levanté mi brazo junto al aparato y marqué nuevamente el número pero, esta vez, para mandar un mensaje… el teléfono se estrelló contra el suelo al haberlo arrogado yo mismo. Había olvidado cargar crédito.

—¿Dónde está la suerte cuando se la necesita? —me pregunté.

Decidido, me levanté de la cama para salir y buscarla. Caminé dos pasos hasta que tropecé con un peculiar sombrero azul. Sonreí al saber de quién era.

—Recuerdo que me lo obsequió cuando lo halagué… y yo le di mis goggles —susurré sonriente.

Me senté en el suelo mientras lo sostenía en mis manos. De tan solo sentir su textura, los viejos momentos vienen a mi mente. El Digimundo, Agumon y los demás. Sin duda era algo que jamás iba a olvidar y me alegro muchísimo de que ella esté en la mayoría de aquellos recuerdos.

Me levanté del suelo y dejé aquel gorro en mi cama. Cogí una de mis tantas camperas y salí de mi habitación, de mi hogar.

—Debería de ir a buscarla… tal vez esté en su práctica o quizás no… —suspiré dejando que mi instinto me lleve a donde quiera.

Observé que las hojas caían de los arboles en un tono rojizo, eso produjo que recordara que el invierno estaba por llegar dejando al otoño de lado, mas me hizo pensar en el frío, y el frío me hizo pensar en algo calentito y dulce y, efectivamente, eso sonaba a ella. Ella brinda un calor amoroso y confortante con un dulce aroma sabor a fresa.

—Deja de soñar, bobo…

Detuve mis pasos al escuchar aquella voz y volteé.

—Sora… —sonreí al verla.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza, disfrutando tenerla entre mis brazos. Escondí mi nariz en su cabello para olfatear aquel aroma que produce agua en mi boca. Sentí como ella también me rodeó con los brazos. Su mano derecha acariciaba mi espalda mientras la izquierda estaba en mi nuca y, con sus dedos, enredaba mi cabello.

—Ya empezaba a preocuparme porque, bueno, sabes que soy muy pre… —algo me había callado por completo.

Sus labios se encontraban posados en los míos, uniéndonos en un beso. Sentí cómo la inquietud desaparecía de mi pecho, aquella inquietud que tenía hace unos momentos. En ese instante solo estábamos ella y yo, nadie más. Éramos nosotros en nuestro propio mundo.

 _«¿Alguna vez has pensado que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no existe?...»_

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sé que no es el tipo de parejas que suelo manejar pero… me gustó hacerlo, jeje. Espero estar más presente por estos lares.**

 **Apenas recuperé la laptop donde estaban las actualizaciones y otras historias, estaré a full.**

 **Quiero felicitar nuevamente a ShadowLights y también agradecerle por ser mi beta y una gran amiga :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
